Entering The Mind Of An Unsuspecting Halfa
by I heart the Hitachiin twins
Summary: When Danny's class enters his mind without his consent or knowledge can he keep his secret safe? Plenty of angst, humor and chaos. Curious? Of course you are. Just read it already.
1. Prologue

**To Enter The Mind Of An Unsuspecting Halfa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP**

"And will allow us to enter the mind of the person wearing the master helmet." Mister Lanser finished his lecture and surveyed the class. Most were paying rapt attention to his surprise. In fact, all but a certain Fenton in the middle row were eying the helmet with gleaming eyes. Danny, however, was fast asleep. His quiet snores only just reached Lancers ears. Mister Lancer almost sighed, what was he going to do with him? Then, he was struck with an idea, a cruel, unnecessarily evil idea that will stop Fenton from falling asleep in class ever again. "I think we should try it out, don't you think?" Several nods from across the class. "And since the master helmet requires a dormant mind, and Mister Fenton appears to already be out for the count. Well, do I need to elaborate?" There were a few groans at the choice in mind, regardless, everyone placed a helmet on their heads.

Lancer walked quietly towards the sleeping teen, knowing from doing this several times before that Danny was a very light sleeper and even the slightest of sounds would wake the raven haired boy. He couldn't help but notice that Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley exchange worried looks. Oh well. He slipped the master helmet on the boy's head and placed his own on his head. He smiled. Fenton wouldn't be falling asleep in class again any time soon. Suddenly his vision went black and he collapsed into a coma, just like the rest of the class.

No one noticed Danny's helmet crackle with green electricity.


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry, not a chapter!**

**I got a brand new laptop for my birthday, and it has spell check! Until further notice all stories are on hold.**

**Sorry.**

**IHTHT**


	3. Hope Will Be Your Guide

**Hello! I'm alive and ready to update. To all you people who didn't get it I needed to ****_proofread. _****Now we get some insight into the mind of our favourite ghost-child!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**xX Dash's Point Of View Xx**

A certain blond football player groaned, had he wiped out on the field? No, Dash blinked and looked around, they were in Fenturd's mind. He grinned maliciously, what better way to find a way to embarrass the little twerp? Dash once again surveyed his surroundings. Wow, this place was messed up! They were in a large, green void that appeared to have no regard for a little thing called _gravity._ They lay on a reasonably solid dark path that wound through the mind-scape, sometimes branching off to random portals that came and went periodically. There were doors floating _everywhere_ and most seemed inaccessible. He might be able to reach a few, but you would need one hell of a high jump to get up there.

He cast his gaze over to the rest of the class who appeared to be waking. He hurried over to Paulina to see if he could look like a hero, however the girl simply huffed and stood by herself. Dash heard the goth whisper to the techno geek, "Looks like the Ghost Zone." Dash had no idea what that meant.

Mister Lancer climbed to his feet and glanced at a small tablet in his hands and went pale. "Lord of the Flies!" he exclaimed, then he composed himself and called, "Class, there has been something of a… Problem." Dash felt his stomach sink. Problem? No! There could **not** be a problem! They were in a _mind,_ there could not be a problem. Noticing the unease of the students, Mister Lancer continued. "It appears that the helmet's automatic exit program has been disabled, In other words… We can't leave."

This single statement caused uproar, "What do you mean, 'We can't leave'?"

"Why not?"

"Are we stuck in here?"

"I never should have agreed to this…"

Mister Lancer referred to his tablet and visibly brightened. "We can do it manually," he explained. "In the central core there is a nerve we can use to power the manual settings. According to this there should be some variations of Mister Fenton hanging around…" Just then, a voice rang out from behind the group. "That would be me."

Dash whirled around to see Fenton… floating? His eyes (still blue) and body were glowing faintly and in a familiar way. Aside from that he looked the same, as nerdy as usual, except his shirt, which was silver with a gold circle on it. He seemed pretty happy to the class. "Who are you?" Mister Lancer asked confidently, "The name's Hope," the Fenton doppelgänger replied. Dash couldn't help but butt in, "Isn't that a girl's name?" Hope fixed him with a stare that seemed to ask 'are you really _that _stupid?' But he laughed all the same. "Yeah, I guess it is." Hope chuckled, "But it's fitting all the same. I'm _Danny's_ hope. Hope for good luck, hope for good grades, hope that Baxter will leave him alone long enough to actually eat a full lunch before having to run it off." Dash felt Mister Lancer's piercing gaze on the back of his head, Fenton would pay for that. "Anyway," Hope continued, "You wanted to get to the central core? I won't be able to warp you there, not all of you, and trust me, you don't wanna be on your own in here… So we'll have to walk." And with that, he took off.

A majority of the class cried out in shock and ran to catch up to the boy. Dash hung back, plotting. He had plans to embarrass Fenton, but so far he was the one who had been made to look a fool! He growled and strode up to a low hanging door. It swung open - and with it came a dark and ominous aura. "No!" Hope cried, "Don't open…. that door…. Oh dear." Out of the room came a terrified wail.

The scream was loud and piercing and the entire class made moves to cover their ears to block out the dreadful sound. Hope sped into the room and they lost sight of him. Dash gritted his teeth and uncovered his ears, and was pleasantly surprised to hear the noise was dying out. Quan joined him outside the door and they peered in.

Inside was a dark room that had bright red writing scrawled on the walls. The text said things like, freak, monster, dangerous, a million enemies and trust no one, just to name a few. In the middle of it all, Hope sat hugging another Fenton who was wearing a tattered grey shirt and jeans and trembling in Hope's arms as he whispered unknown things into the poor emotoclone's ears.

Eventually, the boy in grey nodded and Hope stood and flew out silently, then he shut the door carefully, trying not to make much noise. "What was _that_?" Paulina asked, "My ears are still ringing!" Hope sighed, "Paranoia." He explained. "Very timid, very distrusting, very… well, paranoid. When you opened the door, you scared him." After that, the class went very quiet. Even Dash (who was mortally embarrassed at being the first one to screw up) because of the one question - 'What kind of person has to live with such fear?' he couldn't figure it.

Minutes turned to hours and although the whole class began to get tired, Hope was happily leading the way at a brisk pace. Finally, Mister Lancer called, "Errr, Hope?" he called, sounding uncomfortable as Hope flipped midair to look at him. "Would you mind stopping for a little while? The class is getting tired." Hope frowned, like this concept confused him, nonetheless he agreed to let the class rest and touched ground for the first time since they'd joined him.

**xX Sam's Point Of View Xx**

Sam and Tucker went over to where Hope was leaning against some sort of rock formation and sat by him. "So," Sam started, "You're a personification of Danny's hopes?" Hope looked at her and smiled, "Yup, but that's not my only job. I'm Happiness too." Tucker was confused, "Wait, you're both? Why isn't someone else a designated Happy?" Hope looked down, "There used to be," he admitted, "But after the accident he and I decided to merge. It keeps our intentions pure," he added, seeing the confused faces of his friends.

Sam looked away. There were certainly lots of complications in Danny's mind that revolved around his ghost form. Not for the first time she deeply regretted pressuring Danny into entering that portal all those months ago, perhaps here she would find out if he blamed her for his current situation. She wouldn't be surprised if he did. As if reading her mind, Hope put a hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't blame you, you know. None of us do. Except maybe Rage and Revenge, but they're a different case, they blame everyone for everything." Sam smiled and turned to Hope, "Well, as long as Danny doesn't blame me, I suppose there is an anything I can do about it now, is there?" Hope grinned at her and took to the air, "C'mon everyone, hop to it! It's a long way to the core."


	4. The Burdens of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I'm sorry, I know i should update 'You Did This' but I just can't stop writing this! Enjoy! This is more of a teaser for the next chapter because I have been a bad writer for leaving you guys for so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters bla bla bla…**

Dash was unsure of which door to open, which door held the embarrassing stuff? He took a deep breath and reached towards the nearest one. To his surprise, Hope remained where he was, not even noticing him. To Dash it seemed like he was challenging him, 'Go ahead', he seemed to say, 'Go and embarrass yourself, I don't care.' Dash felt a twinge of annoyance, who was a little twerp like Hope to tell him what to do? The door swung open and he stepped boldly inside.

In the room was two Fentons wrestling and fighting with the savagery of bitter enemies. Dash leaped out of the way to avoid being run down because those two looked like they wouldn't stop for the apocalypse. One was wearing a black jacket with a grey shirt and the other a plain white shirt. Both were pretty beat up and were bleeding badly in several places. The air stank of blood and sweat and rang with yelling. "Give it up!" The white one screamed angrily, "You've had your fun now leave him alone!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the villain?" The black one snarled, "Thanks to _you_ we continuously get hurt, very badly might I add. _And _you insist we go out again before we heal! It's no wonder Stress is off his rocker." The white one growled and lunged at him again.

"Hey! You two break it up!" Hope yelled crossly, "That's enough!" He hurled himself between the fighting emotoclones in an attempt to stop them. The white one stopped just in time, The black one did not. Both Hope and the black Fenton skidded for almost two metres before tumbling to an ungraceful halt. The white Fenton smiled sheepishly and offered Hope a hand.

As soon as Hope was on his feet he loomed over the two emotoclones angrily. "What do you two think you're doing?" He scolded. "You," He said, turning to the black one, "Aren't even supposed to be here." The black one only sneered. Hope sighed and turned to the stunned class. "Everyone, this is Selflessness," He explained, motioning to the white Fenton. "And this is Selfishness." He nodded in the direction of the other. "The two who just CAN'T STOP FIGHTING!" He yelled in exasperation.

"Er, hi?" Selflessness waved shyly, rubbing the back of his neck with the other hand. Selfishness just huffed crossly and stormed off, through the door and to god knows where.

"Shall we take our leave?" Hope asked as Selflessness flew off. "Alright!" Hope addressed the group, "Lets go."

A little while later they reached an archway that loomed above the path, on the other side was a threatening darkness. "We have to go through here." Hope explained, "But he doesn't like distractions, so be real quiet." And with that he flew through the arch.

**Okay! Next chapter comes ultra fast if someone can guess who's on the other size of that arch.**


	5. All's Fair in Love and War

**Hi! I know, I haven't been around but school just started and it's been hectic. Thanks for being patient. A little language in this one. Thank you to "Phantomluver" (Guest) for the inspiration, not funny though… Not good at one sided romance.**

***Yes, I consider them brothers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP**

As the class passed through the towering arch the group fell into an uneasy silence. There were many aspects of the situation that were simply off-putting, The dark, musty surroundings and the tension in the air, so thick you could slice through it with a knife. Even Hope's ever present exuberance had simmered down to a awkward presence hovering just above them, although it was impossible to tell if he was just detecting the current mood or actually nervous about what lay beyond them. The unnerving air was only amplified by the requested silence and it had every person on edge.

After half an hour's walk, the group were approaching a door and Hope was growing visibly more and more, well… hopeful. Suddenly, as if someone had dimmed a spotlight, the door became hard to see, plunging the world into near darkness. "Oh no…" Hope muttered, then he suddenly started having a tantrum of sorts. "DAMN IT! I thought he hadn't noticed us!" Then he froze, his eyes scanning the darkness for something. He could have sworn… Oh shit. "Run," he murmured. "RUN!" With that, the class scattered, all clambering for the door. They were, of corse, unaware of the danger they were running from; however, the urgency in Hope's voice had not gone unnoticed. Even the stubborn bulls like Dash; and ditzy, shallow princesses like Paulina had detected the gravity of their situation. Mr Lancer, unfortunately, had hesitated. This meant that Hope (Damn that hero complex) had to turn around, to make the predicament even more dire, Dash and a few of the jocks, despite their earlier wisdom, ever eager to have another reason for Lancer to turn a blind eye, did the same. "No!' Hope hissed, "Go back!" But, of course, they didn't listen.

Suddenly, a shadow flew towards them from the darkness and barrelled Dash over like a bowling pin and held him to the ground. "You…" The shadow hissed with distaste. Dash ceased his struggles against the stronger figure to listen. There were so many emotions in that voice. Bitterness, rage and so many others. Even a touch of fear, but not the good fear, not the type of fear Dash got off on exploiting, this was something far deeper. This was the fear that released adrenaline and compelled people to murder in cold blood. An all-consuming, animalistic fear that let little nerds like Fenton put people like Dash in hospital… Dash was suddenly much more afraid. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he recognised another Fenton, but this one was… different. This one was wearing a black jumpsuit with dark grey boots and had glowing red eyes that gleamed with insanity. His hair was black and messy, flopping in front of his face making his appearance eerie and threatening. The others had long since fled leaving a terrified Dash and a tentative Hope to deal with the current threat.

"Vengeance." Hope said carefully, "Let him go." Dash stiffened, Vengeance? Like, revenge? His heart plummeted. Vengeance, this was Fenton's desire for revenge, and he was in its sights. It couldn't be that bad… could it? He thought back and realised it probably could be. Memories were stirring in his head, things that had seemed harmless at the time began to form a bigger picture. Forcing Fenton into unnatural shapes to cram him into his locker, then seeing him later that day nursing a sprain or worse. Shoving him against the lockers so hard that the metal bent and he heard the smaller boy's back click and crunch. Leaving him hanging from the flagpole, perhaps for hours, how would he know? He never stuck around to see him get down. Only now, faced with the prospect of a judgement day, did he wonder if Fenton ever _fell_. He swallowed bile at the thought of weak little Fenton, plummeting towards the ground from the top of the huge pole and landing with a sickening thud on the hard concrete. Heaving himself off the ground and beginning the long trek back to his freak parents' house to lick his wounds, plotting revenge on his tormentor all the while.

It didn't sound like something Fenton would do. But then again, Dash didn't really know him, did he?

The bully was jerked back to reality when Fenton dubbed Vengeance (who was still pinning Dash to the floor) dug his knees painfully into Dash's gut. "Why…" Vengeance hissed, his voice raspy and quiet. "Why should I let him go? It's not like he ever takes pity on _us_. He needs to learn that he can't push us around anymore."

"And he will." Hope replied, "There are plenty of memories and people here that will make sure of that, but if you do it, he will die. He's not as durable as the others." The meaning of Hope's words were lost on Dash, but they seem to have a small effect on Vengeance as the dark persona shifted slightly.

"It's my job to want to hurt him…" Vengeance began, only to be cut off by his brother.*

"No, it's not." Hope injected, "It used to be, but not anymore. We're all past petty human grudges by now." Vengeance said nothing, but reluctantly hopped off Dash and melted into the shadows, leaving Dash and Hope behind. Before Dash could ask what the earlier speech had been about, Hope was halfway to the door.

**xX Line Break Xx**

Dash stayed unusually quiet for a while as the class meandered along the winding paths of the mindscape. Soon enough a pink door dotted with hearts caught Paulina's eye, It didn't take a genius to work out who was behind that door. She grinned and swung the door open, hoping to be lavished with attention. She had of course noticed that Danny fancied her, who didn't? To her surprise, the door opened to the most romantic set she had ever seen.

It wasn't a cafe in Paris or sharing food at the Nasty Burger. It was simply the top of a hill with the full moon beaming down upon the soft grass, and it was _beautiful._ Sitting on the hill was Danny, his hair clearly not styled but still absolutely perfect, framing his face in a way that made him look incredibly attractive. His shirt was black with a red circle in the middle and it sat loosely on his frame giving Paulina a small glimpse of his… were those _abs?!_ Upon closer inspection she discovered that yes, they were. Daniel Fenton actually had a six pack, it was really defined too, like he worked out… but, that wasn't the only thing she could see. She banished the thought from her mind and internally deleted the image, not wanting to know how a fourteen year old gets scars you would see on a prisoner of war.

The others had come to see why she had stopped and many of the girls had started swooning, he looked _good_. "What's going on?" Hope asked, swooping over before seeing the other emotoclone. "Oh. Hey, Romance!" He called with the air of greeting an old friend. The emotoclone on the hill looked up and brightened. He stood and in a flash of light disappeared, only to reappear by Hope's side. The two exchanged a greeting, followed by a complicated handshake type thing before turning to their audience. Romance was peering into the crowd, entirely focused on something, or someone. Many tried to follow his gaze, believing that it would be focused on Fenton's crush. Hope chuckled and addressed the class, "It's about time you guys met a persona that isn't trying to kill you."

Romance glanced over, "Oh? Who have you run into?" Many members of the crowd started, Romance's voice was velvety and deeper than they remembered Fenton's to be, it also resonated with an otherworldly echo that made his tones swoon-worthy and oddly familiar.

"Vengeance, Paranoia… and Selfish and Selfless who weren't attacking _them_ per-say, but…"

"Ah, well they do have a tendency for… collateral damage." Romance muttered and returned to scanning the crowd, Hope followed his eyes to get a glimpse of who he was looking at, when he realised, he laughed.

"Must be nice to look at her without Infatuation drawing your eyes to that stuffed up princess." Hope muttered to him. Romance only hummed in response and began working his way through the flock of teens.

Paulina seemed to have deemed Romance worth of her attention because she moved towards him, clearly expecting to be swept off her feet and treated to kind words and affection. She smiled sweetly as he approached her, only to be shocked as Romance swept right past her and walked up to Sam Manson. Sam seemed lost for words, but Romance just smiled and leaned in. Sam was hesitant at first, but Romance just led the way. "Just like when we're flying." He whispered in her ear. Sam smiled and leaned in to Romance's touch.

**And stop! Wether they hugged or kissed is your decision. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Help! (Authors note, Please read)

**Guys, I need a little help here. My sis and I are majorly stuck and we need your input. Who do you wanna see? We've given you:**

**Hope/Happiness**

**Vengeance **

**Romance**

**Paranoia**

**Selfishness/Human complex**

**Selflessness/Hero complex**

**So, who else do you want? This may or may not be a reveal fix so literally anything goes. We would really appreciate the ideas and the next chappie will be up super fast if you give us a particularly exiting or inspiring idea, so... Prompts, emotions, even lines you want thrown in for some strange reason. Go ****_crazy!_**

**Hope to hear from all of you soon!**

**IHTHT**


	7. Cracking Under the Pressure

**AN: Thanks to "The Guardian" who gave us the prompt that lead to this chapter which can be seen as a review. We just thought, wow. That deserves recognition, so here we are.**

**In the next few chapters you guys will get:**

**Infatuation**

**Insanity (XD Maybe humour, maybe angst, maybe both. Who knows?)**

**Fearful (Highly requested)**

**Mischievous (Gonna have some fun with that)**

**Envy**

**Knowledgeable/Logical (also highly requested)**

**Memory and Trauma (Requested once, loved the idea. Enough said.)**

**BTW: In "All's Fair in Love and War", it wasn't a quiz or a guessing game, it was your choice. I don't particularly like romance as a genre and it annoys me when people shove every pairing in my face without putting some sort of warning on there. If you ship those two, then ship away. I fell back on it because it was the cannon pairing.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own DP**

As Sam and Romance pulled away the class was staring, dumbfound. Tucker was sniggering and Paulina was standing in shock. Romance grinned brightly and many girls swooned. Hope just smiled and called, "Come on then!" and zoomed off. The class slowly broke from their trance and ran after the other emotoclone.

"You coming?' Sam asked hopefully. Romance only smiled and broke into a run, dragging Sam behind him. She picked up speed soon enough and the two were running side by side to catch up.

**xX** **Line Break Xx**

"No no NO!" Hope yelled, staring at the empty air before him. "It's not here? It can't not be here! It's _always _here!" He ranted loudly, not for the first time, the class wondered if he really was also Happiness, he certainly wasn't acting like it. Hope slouched against a near by door and put his head in his hands, breathing out slowly. Romance came forward and put a hand on Hope's shoulder. "How can it not be here?: Hope asked him, "It's not like the others can move it." Romance shrugged and stood next to his brother.

"Doors come and go, you know that." He soothed, "There is another way through."

"Yes, but… They, are in there." Hope said, looking up at the other emotoclone. "How do we explain it… Them? I don't really remember much about being you know," He lowered his voice to a low whisper, "Normal. But I'm fairly certain that the amount in there is not common."

"Maybe not." Romance agreed, "But we don't have another option. The longer they're in here, the worse the situation becomes." He pulled his brother to his feet and turned towards the class, who had been watching the exchange with interest. "C'mon!" He called, before grabbing Sam's hand and leading in the other direction, Hope heaved himself off the ground and followed.

Some time later, they reached a door that looked old and battered. Romance took a deep breath and opened it, stepping through slowly. Hope slunk after him and the rest of the class filed in. The class took in the sight, three Dannys, all in purple were holding up boulders. It would have been an absurd sight, had the stones not been _enormous. _The one the first one was holding was around the size of a Labrador and would, realistically, weigh a ton. the next was holding a rock roughly the size of a _car_ and the last was shouldering a whopping boulder that looked the size of a small room. All three boys were holding the rocks above their heads and trembling with the effort. No one, not even Dash, was able to twist this into a attempt to show off, they were _miserable._ "Why do they not put them down?" Paulina asked Romance shyly, the emotoclone looked at her sadly and replied. "They can't."

The class recoiled, what did he mean they _can't?_ How long had those three been struggling with such a heavy burden? As if he read their thoughts, Hope said solemnly, "Everyone in here has a job, a purpose. And sometimes, that job can be cruel, but someone has to do it. These three are Pressure." Pressure? That didn't look like pressure, that looked like torture. Hope gestured to each one in turn, naming their categories. "That one with the little rock is Friends, making them, keeping them, staying in touch and so on, and that one in the middle is Family, but you don't need to know the details of that one."

"What about the one at the end?" Lancer asked, not really wanting the answer, but feeling someone had to ask.

Hope sighed, clearly wishing Lancer hadn't asked. "Society. Everything from social etiquette to good grades… and a few… outside commitments." Before anyone could ask about those 'outside commitments', Romance and Hope had sped through the room and exited through a door on the other side, forcing the class to run and catch up.

By now it was obvious to most that the two of them were dancing around a certain subject that their life seemed to revolve around. The entire mindscape seemed to be littered with clues to the riddle that was Danny Fenton, but the answer continued to elude all that attempted to unravel it. Little did the emotoclones know, despite their hard work, you can't hide an alternate life when it takes up more time than your own.


	8. Big Brother is Always Watching

**Hi! Welcome to the next chappie of ETMOAUH (Lol, I just realised how long that looks written down).**

**Sorry it's short, Lilly's funeral was yesterday, so here's the build up for something cheerful.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.**

The class was quiet, this trip had so far been far less amusing than first anticipated. The mind of Danny Fenton, as it turns out, was not such a simple place as they had first thought. In fact, everything they thought they knew about him was being torn down before their eyes leaving their own minds scrambling for explanations. So far, the average hive mind had established the following:

He was filled with spite and a lust for revenge, although not at his constant bully, so the question remained, who was he so mad at?

He was under abnormal amounts of pressure from a commitment outside of school that he is for some reason not able to stop.

He was under more pressure from his family than he was his friends, which was weird.

He was surprisingly good at the whole romance thing…

He didn't really have a crush on Paulina. (Okay, so it was really only Paulina who cared about this one)

He had a crush on Sam Manson and apparently she returned the feelings. (This particular revelation was going to see a lot of cash switching hands.)

He was constantly holding back his own desires, (not something the Casper Hive Mind would have foreseen.)

He seemed to have a hero complex.

He was unreasonably paranoid.

Although the list was short, it aroused attention to many questions that were up until now, simply not thought about. What did the kid do at home anyway? His grades were awful and his homework hardly ever done at all, let alone on time, there was no reason there should be this much depth to him, yet, there was. It was certainly a puzzle, the puzzle of Danny Fenton.

As they trekked through the mindscape they were tiring quickly, they had been walking for a very long time now and were tired of the rough treatment Danny's mind seemed to be dealing them. Just then, a figure pushed past them, it was another Danny in a tattered shirt and jeans. He looked dog tired with sweat pouring down his face and back, panting hard as if he had just sprinted a marathon, yet he ran like the devil was at his heels, not panicked as much as it was continuous although he looked like he needed a break, those in his PE class were reminded of the time Mrs Tetslaff had them running forty laps and screaming at anyone who stopped.

The boy didn't falter for a second and was soon a retreating figure in the distance, leaving the class staring at his back. "Who was that?" Sam asked Romance, looking shocked. Romance simply rolled his eyes.

"Trust you not to know these sides of us, huh? Although I suppose that's for Trauma to show you if we run into him… Anyway, that's Exhaustion. He does laps of the mindscape, and come to think of it, I've never seen him stop, have you?" He asked Hope behind him, Hope only shrugged and came out with one simple, mysterious sentence.

"Responsibility is good at his job."

"That he is." Romance replied, glancing over his shoulder as he spoke. Following his gaze, the class noticed a Danny in a black suit sitting on a rock, watching them. He looked like a businessman or someone from a funeral, with a grim attire and expression to match. Hope glanced upwards to reveal another identical Danny floating above them.

"Where they there before?" Lancer asked Hope, trying to keep the quaver out of his voice. The appearance of the strange figures had startled him, not that he was going to show it.

"Of corse." Hope replied, as if it was a given. "There are always a few around, they practically run this place." Lancer pondered on this, because it made no sense. Danny was always late to class then skipping most of it, if he ever tuned up at all, and he was being told that _Responsibility_ was in charge of the mindscape? Odd, all very odd.

**xX Line Break Xx**

Soon, they approached an intersection, one leading to a orange door with black lines on it, the other a path that seemed to go on forever. Romance and Hope exchanged a look and grinned, bolting towards the door full speed and shooting through it.

The class walked through the door, only to be met with darkness. Suddenly, a voice traveled through the room, echoing in their ears.

"Welcome, my unfortunate friends, to the domain, of Mischief."


	9. Confidence Wavers, Hope Worries

**It's a teaser! I'm sorry! **

**Life actually hates me at the moment! I actually wrote this in the middle of an english class! I just started my second term of college and I swear I actually haven't sat down for a week! So, really, just something to get some sweet reviews to brighten up my day. **

**I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I finish my graphics homework. And the english essay… And my media assignment… You know what… I'm just gonna stop now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

_Mischief?_ Dash thought, _finally, a break! Fenturd's grades are in the toilet, there's no way he's smart enough to be a prankster. _Just then, there was a stirring in the shadows, and as if stepping into a spotlight, an emotoclone they hadn't seen before came into view. "Hello future victims…" He cackled, "I'm Mischief. And since I'm nice, I'll give you a piece of advice while passing through here… Get ready."

**xX Hope's POV Xx**

Hope was a little concerned for the class and not just because Mischief lived up to his name, although it would probably be good for them to encounter an emotoclone that was less dangerous and a little more human, Mischief had an odd personality and loose tongue. He had a complete disregard for the Responsibility clone following him around. While Hope and Romance tended to glance towards theirs before making a decision, Mischief liked to push his away and insult it. The other two would give him fondly exasperated glares when he did this, but without Responsibility's guidance, there was no telling what he might say. In other words, Hope was unsure of exactly what Mischief would do as he didn't operate on the same wavelength as most of the other stable personas.

First off, his appearance was undesirable in these conditions. Mischief was the first the class had met to have a hair colour other than black. He had stunningly white hair with shockingly green and orange highlights. He had sparking green eyes that practically glowed with a good natured gleam, yet held the evil shine of a weathered prankster that enjoyed his trade. He wore a loose t-shirt that was bright orange and green trousers. While the jumpsuit remained (thankfully) absent, there was enough for someone to put it together if they tried.

Then there was the way he spoke. While the others had an odd, very formal way of speaking (perhaps with the exception of Romance) Mischief's vocabulary was littered with slang and grammatical errors. Oddly enough, the class had liked that trait, it was a little closer to to the Fenton that they knew and not these… strangers. He often cracked little jokes to pass the time and was simply… very Danny.

Hope just prayed that he would be careful about just _how much_ Danny he exposed.

Mischief danced around the class, enjoying the idea of finally getting some payback, his eyes locked on Dash and in a brief shared moment, he winked, leaving the jock a little less confident in his safety. Hope shook his head and grinned. Oh, why was he worrying? This was going to be epic.


	10. Mischief Managed

**Hi!~ **

**Question, did anyone else watch X-men Evolution as a kid, or am I the only one who still loves it? A re-watch on my part has rekindled the flame and, frankly, my pathetically huge crush on Kurt hasn't diminished in the slightest. I've started a Kurt-centric One-shot pile called, Less of a Demon, More of a Fuzzy Elf, please check it out!~**

**Shameless self advertising aside, much of this was inspired by ShadowStrikeRaven's 1-5 or It Takes Time. Enjoy the sadly very late chapter. Not to happy with it, this is why I don't write humour.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP**

Mischief had vanished into the shadows of his realm, probably to set up, Hope had explained that all they had to do was get through, but the excitable emotoclone would probably have set up a maze of pranks all the way from here to the door. Speaking of doors, there was one seemingly staring them down at the moment. Both of the emotoclones looked as if it would bite them and in the darkness the door did appear to be rather intimidating. Dash, oblivious as ever, muttered "Forget this… and swung it wide open. A trapdoor appeared beneath the feet of the jock and promptly opened, submerging the jock what would be waist deep (but was more like neck deep due to the fact that the blonde's legs gave out under him) liquid goo, whack from the look of it,was some sort of glue. It glowed neon orange and smelled like a boy's gym locker. Once the jock had managed to clamber out of the pit, a cascade of feathers and glitter rained down and covered him, head to toe. The room illuminated to reveal a very angry Dash baxter, that currently resembled a glittery, rainbow chicken. The whole group stood there for a second, trying to take in what they were seeing. Finally, Hope and Romance broke the silence by falling to the floor, clutching their sides in hysterics. The class, encouraged by this, began to snicker.

"Oh- Oh _god!_" Hope screamed through the laughter, "I can't believe you did that! That's like pranking one-oh-one, never open a closed door."

"Or blindly race through an open one." Romance added, to which Hope nodded sagely. "As it is," Romance continued, " Now that the trap's been triggered, we can go through, careful of the trapdoor." The class hopped over the hole in the ground and made their way forward, a growling and ridiculous looking Dash trailing behind them, dripping sticky orange goo and muttering curses..

**xX Line Break Xx**

Over the time passing through Mischief's domain, they learned of Danny's tricks and trades. Cling-film so smooth that it was invisible (right until it was run into), strings and nets to tangle up unsuspecting victims and his impressive aim with a paintball gun (Although none of them got hit in the face or anywhere particularly damaging, Mister Lancer noticed). Tripwires lay awaiting in the dark and makeup was messed up by water balloons coming from seemingly nowhere. They could hear Mischief playfully giggling to the side and the clicking of what sounded suspiciously like a camera.

Shrieks, squeals and laughter rang through the air as each member of the class received their dose of Fenton's mischievous side and no one was spared. Mister Lancers tie came undone time and time again and wigs dropped from the sky on his bald head. _Now that's just adding insult to injury…_ He thought. Paulina emerged from shadows with messy hair filled with glitter, confetti and feathers and her clothes were covered in all sorts of dyes and paints. Mikey stumbled over wires and fell on whoopee fusions that were strategically placed on the floor, both breaking his fall and letting the sound scream through the darkness.

Hope and Romance were just as targeted, in fact, probably more so. If they got paintballs, then for the two emotoclones, Mischief was throwing grenades. He crept up behind them and tapped them on the shoulder, making them whirl and spin in the air. The orange haired clone called banter fem the shadows and set off verbal battles of cheek and wit.

Although everyone had been picked on, the whole class was smiling by the time they reached the door.

**xX Line Break Xx**

Mischief watched Danny's classmates as they navigated. Romance and Hope had been wise to stay in the air, the rest were not so lucky. He had fired paint balls and water balloons (a fair amour of which had hit Dash, which was _totally _a coincidence). he had played with them and had banter sessions with his brothers. He smiled softly as he recalled the grins on their faces. He loved making people smile.

As they left his domain, Romance and Hope tuned and waved at the door. He grinned and waved back as the door closed. That was fun…

His smile turned sinister as he examined the photos he had taken and wondered how to print and release them on time.


	11. A Dangerous Encounter

**Hello! Since the random fluffiness of the last chappie, time for more delicious angst!**

**Dracoya: Um… Wow, many questions. About "real" Danny, I couldn't say, but probably he will show up. The emotoclones aren't really supposed to fuse together, but similar ones can become very good friends, Hope and Happiness fused together because they felt to was for the best, if something happened to Happiness to make him cruel and find happiness in hurting people, they knew something bad would happen, so they combined in an attempt to keep Happiness as pure as possible. Yes, the title was a Harry Potter reference. When Mischief thought print, he meant draw. Can't you imagine it? He gives it to Memory and Creativity to look at and then they "print" it by drawing them.**

**Yes, I have put You Did This on hold. Danny is fighting me with everything he has, and with Kurt being so cooperative it's very tempting just to wait out the storm. Gimme time guys, I'm not even through my third term of college and I'm behind.**

**Before we start, I would like to know. Possibly after I finish with this, Zaqhirix Cheshire has put forward a request for a separate one-shot where Mischief gets loose and wreaks havoc on Amity, I don't mid doing it, but who else would like to see it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, if I did, this would probably be canon. How much fun would that be?**

The class was still high on the happy buzz that Mischief had injected them with. For a moment, they could forget what they had learned and simply enjoy Fenton batting them around like an excitable kitten. The chattered and laughed at each-other's expense as Hope led the way, Romance close behind, although he glanced back at Sam from time to time. Tucker, still dripping with the water that had not only soaked him, but brightened his beret, pants and shirt the same colour as Mischief's highlights, noticed this and made his way up.

"Hey Romance," He called, getting the emotoclone's attention, "Why aren't you staring into Sam's eyes?" The class, legitimately curious to the answer, tuned into the conversation. Romance smiled softly and said,

"This is a dangerousous place… Hell, our _life_ is dangerous." Romance explained, "I _will_ walk out of a fight perfectly fine, but I can't guarantee she will. Since trouble seems to be as attracted to us as you are to meatloaf, it's a better idea to be up front, where we can stop the Sadism before it gets to her." He shook his head with a sad smile and admitted, "I want nothing more that to walk next to her, but if that means that the danger gets too close, then I never will. Ignoring what you want to make sure that the one you desire is safe, that is real love. If I didn't do that I would be no better than Infatuation." Tucker blinked at this, as did many members of the class, he considered himself a love expert, but that was… He was pulled from his thoughts by Hope suddenly darting over to another door covered with bright colours and abstract shapes and flying through it, Romance turned to them and hissed, "Stay there!" before following.

**xX Line Break Xx**

"What?" Romance whispered as they entered the workshop, dodging flying sketchbooks and canvases.

"I saw Mischief sneaking in here, if those pictures get out we're dead!"

Romance blinked for a second before scanning the room. It was quite dark, but that wouldn't stop the mischief master, in fact, it put the trouble maker at an advantage. There was the sound of air rushing past them and a small laugh before all was still. A black haired, paint smeared emotoclone emerged from the shadows. "Sorry," Creativity said with a smug grin, "You just missed him."

**xX Line Break Xx**

When the two brothers emerged, Hope with a pair of bunny ears perched precariously on his head (which he removed hurriedly), the class looked at them quizzically. They glanced at the confused faces before sighing and muttering, "You'll see."

They traveled in silence for a while and the mood was sullen, there wasn't to much to talk about anymore. That changed when they heard a cacophony of voices from ahead, Hope looked around, trying to gauge where they were to cause such noise. Romance pointed ahed where a bunch of emotoclones were crowded around a large building.

Hope and Romance exchanged a glance before surging forward, straight into the throng, the class watched, bemused as the brothers fought their way through the crowd. They were unsure of what the two were doing, but it looked very odd from here.

Finally, the two emerged and there was some semblance to a pathway between the crowd. Hope led the class through, his head lashing back and forth as if to find an enemy in it; which for all they knew, there was.

Dash strut through the walk way like there was nothing to fear, after all, he could do that in the school halls, couldn't he? It was for that reason that he was surprised to find a pair of hands roughly grabbing his collar and pulling him face to face with another Danny. This one was… Well, a lot like Vengeance actually. The same red eyes and had paler skin. It's eyes gleamed with murderous intent and it gave off an aura of pure, horrifying terror.

When the other Dannys noticed who was in their midsts, they swarmed backwards, knocking over their classmates and each other to get away from the monster. Hope and Romance were left tentatively approaching the emotoclone. When the Danny clutching Dash noticed the two, his glare was tuned on them, the brothers looked like deer caught in headlights.

The Danny tuned back to Dash and eyed him critically, staying silent for many, agonising seconds. Eventually he opened his mouth, and in a deep, echoing voice, mused:

"I wonder how many bones I would have to break to stuff you into a locker."

A rush of fear made Dash's vision swim and his legs begin to shake. He saw Hope behind him and focused on trying to breathe, when had it become so difficult?

"S-Sadism." Hope gulped, gathering his scattered wits. "Look, I don't even know what you're doing here. But… Sadism, please… not right now."

Sadism had no ears for Hope's pleas and continued to antagonise a now thoroughly terrified Dash. "I'd say at least one of those shoulders would have to fold over and you would have a hard time fitting that chest in… Maybe a few ribs would go? I dunno…"

Dash's eyes widened and he began to struggle to no avail. Suddenly, Romance sprund from behind him and straight into Sadism's back.

"_RUN!"_ Romance roared and Dash needed no coaxing. He sprinted for the door of the unusual building and joined his classmates on the other side of it. They spent about seventeen minutes listened to the sound of Hope and Romance fighting the dangerous clone outside and shuddering at the sound of Sadism's maniacal laughter before finally, _finally_, the brothers came through the door. Both were bleeding heavily and Romance looked close to passing out. Hope's arm was sticking at a funny angle and both were panting.

"Everyone okay?"

Romance asked briefly, receiving only stunned nods in return.

"Good." He said, looking around. "Brilliant."

He raised his head and took a deep breath. "MEMORY!" He called loudly, before promptly passing out, Hope only seconds behind him.


	12. A Trip Down Memory LaneFacing the Truth

**I know, I know… I'm lazy and I need to update, well, everything, but it will come in time.**

**But, to redeem myself, you get Dash and Danny feels (Not in a romantic way… Weird people, get your head out of the gutter.) and a piece of misinterpreted info that will completely rock Dash's world. (A very Dash central chapter, but meh.)**

**BTW: Does anyone here have any challenges for me? I recently ran dry for oneshot ideas and I need to write them in-between chapters, otherwise I move at a snail's pace. Sometimes good ideas come when you're focusing on something different. They don't have to be for Danny phantom, I'm pretty well versed in Cartoons, Movies and Anime, so anything you can't be bothered to write yourself… Let me know.**

**BTW, I am very aware that you hear a different voice to everyone else when you talk, but for the sake of the plot I'm going to ignore that little nugget of science. The show practically ignores it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

_He raised his head and took a deep breath. "MEMORY!" He called loudly, before promptly passing out, Hope only seconds behind him._

Seconds later, a Danny wearing nothing but silver came dashing out from down a hallway. Upon seeing the two emotoclones collapsed on the floor his green(?) eyes widened and he hurried to them.

"Crapcrapcrap." He chanted it like a mantra, looking surprised and a little scared. "Crap, uh, Hope, Romance? Damn it, what happened!" He examined the flesh wounds on the other two before standing and turning to the class. "Can I get some help caring them? I don't have any healing equipment, so we'll have to wait out the healing."

Dash stepped forward numbly. He was still reeling from what had transpired. He hefted Hope onto his shoulders (a lot gentler than he was used to handling Fenton) and blinked as Memory dealt with Romance, picking him up bridal style due to the two being the same hight.

"Come on." Memory ordered, tossing his head in the direction of a hall way before making his way down it. Dash followed silently, the class behind him trying to take in what they had seen. When they reached a room, Memory tuned into it, swiping the knob down with his foot and pushing it open in one smooth followed, followed in turn by Mister Lancer, the rest of the class stayed outside so they weren't cramped. The room was filled with an enormous, circular table with over fifty chairs surrounding it. Each chair was styled differently, some being pretty normal, something you'd see in a classroom or an office, and some being unusual and mysterious such as a velvet throne with gold trimmings and a neon green one made of what seemed to be a luminescent crystal. Off to the side were a series of smaller benches, one of which Memory was placing Romance on. Dash was about to put Hope on one of the chairs at the circular table, a soft looking black sofa with gold pieces embedded in the armrest, before Memory called him over.

"Not on there" Memory told him. "Never on there. I'm pretty sure anyone here would kill you if you but blood on their seat, but Possessive would be force to be reckoned with if you even touched it, let alone got it dirty." Dash blanched at this before placing Hope on a nearby bench. "Hmmm, looks like these two will be a little out of it for a while, you may as well join the others outside. Don't touch anything, okay?"

Dash exited the room and was swarmed by the class, being asked questions ranging from what was in the room to how the two emotoclones were doing. For the first time in a while, he didn't feel like being in the spotlight, he couldn't deal with this right now. This trip was messing with his head, it was hard when Fenton ever hinted at being more than a punching bag, but this was… too much. "They're gonna be a while. Don't go in, don't leave the building and don't touch anything." He mumbled just loud enough for them to hear before stalking off.

He needed to think.

He found a room that looked empty. It reminded him of a cinema with dimmed lights and what seemed to be a screen at the front of the room, as well as more of those unique chairs. Looking around, he saw many carbon copies of seats he noticed in the "round table" room and was willing to bet that every chair in that room had a twin in here. He sat on the floor at the back of the room, remembering the warning emory had issued before.

He ran over today in his head. How long had it been? It felt like hours since he had been seated at his desk and happily perched on top of the social ladder, now he couldn't even tell if that ladder was even under his control, if the ever known "bottom rung" had this much… stuff in their head, if the base of the heap had this much going on… He wasn't even sure why this was such a problem, it just _was_. Because Danny Fenton was the freak, the dead last, the looser and know that was changing and everything was _wrong_.

He sat there for what felt like hours before the screen coming to life snapped him to reality. It showed a clear night sky and the sound of wind and cars driving by filled the room. In the corner of the screen showed some numbers.

9.35pm

14.5.2015

A date and time, he realised. The fourteenth, this was recent, very recent. Mere weeks ago. He realised that the screen was showing someone's point of view, Fenton's point of view, as the view shifted and shook, the eyes moving as their owner got off their back and to their feet. A memory then? It made sense. This _was_ where Memory lived.

Now he could see more, Dash realised that the display took place on a rooftop. A skyscraper that seemed to tower over the rest of the city. Not the tallest building, but damn near. The eyes were drawn to a bloodied bandage on an an being held out.

"It'll do."

Definitely Fenton then, but there was something in that voice that was strong, determined. Something Dash had never heard from Fenton. But he'd heard it before… Somewhere… He was sure of it.

A pale mist seemed to come from Fenton's mouth as loud crash sounded and the screen tuned to a large ball of flame enveloping downtown. Ah, this Dash remembered. The ghost had destroyed a good few buildings before Phantom showed up. Had Fenton seen him as he flew by? Dash washed the screen for any sign of the hero. A tired sigh sounded.

"Man, I can't get a break huh?" Fenton huffed, the screen going black as Danny shut his eyes and held his head in his hands. "First Dash beats me up and takes my lunch and now a ghost is blowing up my house." Yes, Dash vaguely recognised the explosion as being in the direction of Fenton Works from the establishing view he had gotten before.

"Let's get to it then."

The view showed the edge of the building coming closer and Dash felt… _ something_ welling up in his gut. Where was this going?

There was a slight shaking as Danny climbed into the small step that marked where the building ended. Danny looked down, unknowingly giving Dash a view of the sickening plunge below. God, it had to be at least twenty stories. The jock jumped to his feet as the view showed the ghost attack once more before the slight dip of Fenton, _Danny_ bending his legs and launching himself off of the roof.

"No!"

Dash yelled it before he could stop himself, raising towards the screen, although he knew there was nothing he could do. The wind ripped past Danny's ears, filling the world with noise. There was a slight white glimmering in the corner of the screen before it faded to black.

For a moment, Dash swore he heard joyful laughter among the fading roar, but he couldn't have, Fenton was plummeting to his death, people don't laugh when their about to die!

_Suicidal people do._ Said a sick, traitorous voice in his head. He quickly dismissed that, reasoning that if Fenton wanted to off himself, there is no way he would go… like that. He knew there was no evidence to support this, but…

_Wait_. He reasoned. _Don't panic, think this through. If Fenton killed himself then, how is he here now?_

That fall hadn't killed him? But then what… How?

"What are you doing here?"

Fenton's voice came from behind him. He whirled around to see a Fenton as he knew him. Wearing a white jump-suit, true, but a black haired, blue eyed, _Danny Fenton _looking at him from his position perched on a pure marble seat at the back of the room.

"W-Wondered in." He manages to stammer out as the emotoclone raises an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

The Danny in white looked at him before turning to the screen and propping his head on his fists. "Truth."

Truth? That was a new one.

Dash walked up to the emotoclone and sat down, Truth didn't even spare him a glance. He sat there for a while before blurting out, "What was that all about? Was- Was that my fault?"

Without looking at him, Truth said, "No. No it wasn't your fault. We needed to go."

That wasn't an answer! "But…"

"Uhuhuh! A truth for a truth, my turn. Why do you pick on us? What did we ever do to you?"

A year ago you could have asked Dash this question and he would have known the answer. A month ago you could have asked Dash this question and he would have known the answer. A week ago you could have asked Dash this question and he would have known the answer. A day ago you could have asked Dash this question and he would have known the answer. _This morning_ ago you could have asked Dash this question and he would have known the answer. Now… "I don't know."

"Hmm." Was all Truth said, looking rather disinterested.

Deciding he only wanted to be subjected to interrogation once, he got up to leave, but before he reached he turned around and asked:

"Do you hate me?"

"I personally do not care but you could ask others."

"No, does Fent-_ Danny, _hate me?"

Truth seemed to consider that for a moment before finally turning his head towards the jock. It was then he noticed the small white streaks, barely noticeable, in his hair and the unearthly green tints in his eyes that gleamed and glowed like stars. Those eyes bore into him, analysing him, before turning away.

"No." Truth said quietly. "I don't think he can bring himself to."

With that in mind, Dash got up and walked to the door. He opened it and tuned back quickly. "Than-"

He cut himself off when he saw the marble chair was empty and Truth was gone.


	13. White, Black, Blue and Green

**Hey! Nice to see you all!~**

**For all of you wondering if the building is the core of the mindscape, IT ISN'T! Hahaha! I'm not done with them yet!**

**Now. A reviewer by the name of "Avhili" brought something up, well, two somethings but that's besides the point. Where is Valarie? In reply, I answer… Good question. I honestly completely forgot about her until that review showed up, but then I started thinking. Then I had an idea. Thus, this chapter was born. One of the things I liked about Valarie was that she's smart. Driven to the point of obsession, but smart. Part of being smart is knowing when to shut your mouth.**

**I hope this answers your questions, this one's for you.**

**Also, I got a little attached to Truth, so he gets a little more screen time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

Unlike the jocks and princess she used to call her friends, she was not blind, she saw how Phantom was and how he acted. He was a measly ghost, but he acted (at least on the surface) human enough. Not only human, but painfully familiar. Little things like rubbing his neck when he was nervous and that awkward little chuckle. How could something that seemed so endearing also seem so malicious and meaningless?

Unlike the jocks and princess she used to call her friends, she was not a "Phan" who passed out whenever the ghost boy flew by or was so obsessed with seeing where he was _going_ that they never thought about the direction he _came from._ Recently she had been looking at just that in order to try gauss where the little worm lived and had noticed that it was… Well, normal places. If it was a school day, he seemed to already be in the facility, if it was a nice day he came from the Nasty Burger or the direction of one particular suburb. Like he moved around as any normal teenager would. And as Valerie sat quietly in a lovely red seat just down the hall from the others, her face in her hands. Fate was so, so cruel. Her head was sore and her heart was in turmoil, she just felt like… Everything was so… This was so wrong.

She observed Phantom like a hawk because she hated him and Fenton like a hawk because he liked him, how had she not _seen_ this?

_Because Danny plays the part too well._

As much as she reprimanded people for being blind when it came to the "town hero", She was much the same for a certain Danny Fenton. In her eyes, that boy was too sweet, too shy, too… Danny, to do anything wrong. She suspected that the logic was the same for everyone else too. The "little nerd" or the "loser" Danny Fenton couldn't be the "awesome" or "handsome" Danny Phantom, and that mental separation was all that stopped a barrage of similarities from crashing in.

She saw it now, she saw it in the emotoclones. Mischief had white hair. White! And a great deal of the emotoclones so far had green eyes. Hope could fly and Mischief had been insanely fast, while others might write this off as fantasies limited to only the mind, she was beginning to think different. Climbing to her feet she wandered the halls, checking room periodically to see if she could find an empty one. After running into Dash who was looking lost and Paulina and Star who were chatting in another room, she finally staggered into a large room filled with various chairs. Every chair was different and she suspected personalised.

Aside from the wacky seats, the room was reminiscent to a cinema, there was a large screen at the front, but there was nothing playing. Little did she know that this was the exact same room Dash had occupied not a few moments before.

"One after another… Does this room attract you people?"

Danny's voice was behind her, she whirled around to find a black haired Danny with blue eyes and a white jumpsuit shutting the door behind her. "You made my job easier though. Now I don't have to go find you."

Immediately, she was on the defensive, getting ready for a fight, but the Danny just scoffed and sat down on a marble chair. "Now now, there's no need for that. I'm neutral as they get in here, I have no interest in fighting you."

"Who are you then? She asked, finding her voice.

"I am Truth." He said, " And just as Dash Baxter before you you have come across something you're not supposed to know."

_Baxter figured it out before I did? _She thought, shocked. _Impossible!_

"He hasn't put it together yet." Truth said, as if reading her thoughts. "But he stumbled across something he shouldn't have." He looked at her, reading her reaction. She was holding herself stiffly and she looked at him with ferocity.

"What do you want? Don't just sit there antagonising me." That made Truth laugh. It was a quiet, subtle chuckle that she had heard Danny give more than once. It made her heart ring with a new wave of sorrow and betrayal.

"It's not what I want, it's what you want, so let's play."

"Play?"

"Truth for truth. You ask a question and I'll answer, in return, I'll ask you and you answer. No lies, you have my word, it goes against my nature."

"How do I know you're not Lies pretending to be Truth?" She asks warily and Truth's eyes glowed happily.

"You're clever." He said, pride in his voice. "So clever. I don't know how they fooled you." He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe it. "But trust me, you would know if I was Liar. And it is Liar, not Lies. He didn't want to be called Lies for the rest of his life, not that I blame him."

So the emotoclones had some degree of choice over what they were called? It explained some of the names.

"Okay, I'll play. But that didn't count as a question." She said, finally caving. "And I get to go first."

Truth smiled at her. A smile so incredibly Danny that she began to relax, if not just a little. "Very well, ask away."

Obvious. "Are you- Is Danny actually Phantom?" Truth didn't look surprised and nor should he. He sighed and sank into a marble seat near the back of the room. She followed, but didn't sit.

"Yes. Yes he is. We are. Have been for a while."

She had expected this, but dear god… The betrayal hit her hard. It felt like a punch to the gut courtesy of that armoured ghost that liked to hang around and babbled on about being a hunter. To her horror, she felt tears threatening to spill. She blinked them away and hurriedly tried to calm herself.

"Are you alright?"

She turned to find that Dann- Truth was looking at her with some degree of concern on his face.

"Of course." She replied, steeling herself. "It's your turn isn't it?"

"Yes. Do you really believe that Phantom, that we, that _Danny _is beyond forgiveness?

It was a shock. It shouldn't have been, but it was. Could she forgive Phantom? He ruined her life, everything. He fought her on a regular basis but…

But she was the instigator.

Whenever she saw him, the first thing on her lips was a battle cry. In a court case, it could and probably _would_ be defined as self-defence.

"It depends." She said hesitantly. "What was the destruction at my dad's work about?"

"It was an accident and that is the absolute truth." Truth said sadly, his ethereal eyes baring into hers. "A guard dog had been killed on the job and came back for it's squeaky toy. The only problem was that when animals come back, they tend to.. Mutate. So here we have this huge mutant ghost-dog tearing through the place, we come in to try resolve the issue and well… Things broke. Including our arm if it makes you feel any better."

Concern filled her against her will but she squashed it down and simply muttered. "I didn't see you in a sling."

"Supernatural healing. Bones heal overnight, it was just a little tender for a while."

"Hnn."

"Anyway, did you ever like us? As Danny, not Phantom."

Since she figured it out she had seen everything Danny had ever done as malicious. She couldn't bear to remember that that awkward grin and clumsy antics had created… Stirrings. That she _had _liked him. Perhaps more than liked him.

"I… I did. But… Only Danny. Hell, I don't even know if the Danny I like ever existed, but I did. I _do."_

The confession surprised her. It was true, but she hadn't meant to say it.

"I see. Thank you Valerie."Truth got to his feet and gave her a elegant bow. He began walking away and she watched him go. He had just about reached the door when she had a sudden, chilling thought.

_Obvious. "Are you- Is Danny actually Phantom?"_

_"__Yes. Yes he is. We are. Have been for a while."_

_We are. Have been for a while._

_Have been for a while._

_I never knew, I never mourned, hell at the time I might not have cared. Did he get a funeral? Did his parents know? Did they mourn, do they know that a ghost has taken over their son's life or that their son has come back from the dead. Do they know that he hunts ghosts in his spare time? Do they know that they hunt him in theirs? How did it happen? Did it hurt? Was he killed? Was it an accident? Why did-_

"If you're a ghost, did you, did Danny die?"

Truth turned to her and said, "Only halfway." Then he was gone.


	14. What is Genius?

**Gah, I'm sick as a dog but hey, all the more time to write huh? After this, a little taste of humour perhaps? I'm getting lots of reviews asking for a Danny that spouts nonsense, so, yeah. BTW: who can spot the Avengers quote?~**

**There's an exert below from a coming chapter of You Did This, hopefully I'll get it up before the end of the year, but no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP**

_"I cheated death once. _

_Well, technically. The job was only half done._

_I don't think she liked that too much because after that I spent most of my days running from those she claimed before me, desperately hoping that they don't finish the job."_

_~Danny Phantom_

_An upcoming chapter of "You Did This" by 'I Heart the Hitachiin Twins'_

Memory browsed the footage of the people infesting his home. Baxter had made an unfortunate discovery and Valerie's suspicions had been confirmed. Although it would be interesting to see how things went from here, it was a rough reality that their secret was falling apart around their ears and that was not good.

He pushed the images aside and looked out of the large window at the dark shapes on the horizon, the equivalent of dark clouds he supposed. A metaphorical storm was coming he supposed, it wouldn't surprise him. A fleeting feeling in the pit of his stomach, similar to his ghost sense marked the coming of another emotoclone. Right away, he recognised the feeling of a very important emotoclone. He couldn't gauge the exact identity like this, but all of the powerful clones had a certain… way about them, very similar to the air of power Phantom himself was known to hold.

Suddenly, the thought of rounding up his classmates and getting them out of the way appeared in his head. Such a powerful emotoclone was most likely going to be Phantom-based and too many people were becoming suspicious, not to mention that not all powerful clones were particularly friendly and if it was someone like Pride, Power or God forbid Apathy, the secret was as good as dead. Merging his being with his home, he spoke, his voice resonating the halls like a loudspeaker system.

"Everyone return to where we were before immediately. There are glowing arrows on the floor indicating where you need to go,"

The arrows appeared, leading to a room a little down the hall, he zapped over to the door and began impatiently waiting for the arrivals, tapping his foot impatiently. Valerie appeared first, understandable, the viewing room wasn't all that far away. He regarded her with a look of equal respect and wariness. The secret was out and they needed to make sure it stayed contained to one person.

She scowled at him and he looked down sadly. Valerie was a sore subject, especially to him because the sides of her that he got to see were so contrasting it hurt. There were plenty of memories stored here that showed her smiling, laughing and hanging out with Danny without a care in the world, but there were also many memories of her screaming for his ectoplasmic blood. Dear god, their life was weird. "I-" He began, only to be cut off by a large arrival of about fifteen kids, all making a terrible racket as they discussed whatever it was they were discussing.

"Urg, what hit me?" It seemed the noise had woken his brothers, two faces framed by nests of black hair peeked around the door of the room he had just left. "And why does it feel like I went a round with Frostbite?"

Before Mikey could finish his question of "Who's Fros-" Memory had hurried over to his brothers and bundled them back into the room.

"Wha- Hey! What's going on!" Romance huffed, annoyed at being pushed around.

"Someone's here." Memory said, it was all he needed to. The other two could feel it now and his actions had filled in the gaps. They all flinched as the feeling came back tenfold. "Make that a bunch of someones." He muttered, "Great."

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Romance asked, suddenly all business. "They're probably here for a meeting. Hell, I'm surprised it took them this long."

Hope nodded in agreement. "He's got a point, which leaves him in charge considering both Memory and I are majors." Romance flinched at the thought, oh well, at least he would be with Sam.

***Where are you? I know you sensed us, I also know you're here. There are a bunch of our classmates in the middle of the hall and likely more on their way considering the footsteps coming down the hall are all either too light or to heavy to be emotoclones.***

Memory winced at the telepathic connection. Not because of the voice (they all sounded the same after all) but because of the manner of speaking. When he was running over the worst possible scenarios in his head, he couldn't believe he had forgotten…

***Intelligence, please don't antagonise them…***

Ah, there he was. Wherever Intelligence was, you could find Knowledge nearby.

***I'm not antagonising them, I am merely stating the facts.***

***With you, there is really no difference.***

Memory thought he heard an indignant huff before the connection died. He gave an exasperated smile before motioning to Hope as an order to follow.

"Let's go, before the machine decides to come find us."

Hope grinned and the two of them stalked away, following the signatures of their brothers just as they followed their ghost sense to their enemies.

When they arrived, their stomachs sank, this was serious. It was not serious enough to warrant minor emotoclones, but all of the majors were there. A good thirty clones filled the room and he could see so many potential problems. If _anyone _walked in right now, save perhaps Valerie, they were _so busted._

Intelligence and Knowledge were doing their thing over in a far corner, their badger striped hair (god, if Vlad ever found out, they'd never live it down) and mismatched eyes darting around as the two of them talked about god knows what. Selfishness and Selflessness were being held apart by Truth and Lies, a rare alliance, the fight must have gotten rough. So many other were watching, mostly Phantom based clones, some with the desire to stop things from escalating, others purely for entertainment.

When their presence at the door was finally noticed, most of the room turned to look at them, the exemptions being Selfishness and Selflessness as well as Truth and Lies, who were to focused on not loosing the polar opposites to look away.

"Great, you're here."

The two of them turned to see Responsibility, the real one, looking at them gratefully. Stress was looking tired at his side as he scribbled things down on his ever present notepad, inclining his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"I really want to get started then out of here, we all have other things to be doing. Could one of you go get Tucker, Sam and Valerie? We could use some witnesses, I just want to figure out what's going on here. I have to wonder why you didn't ask that in the first place actually."

Hope shrugged, not reacting to the hidden accusation. "We've seen weirder." He said simply, neither Stress nor Responsibility had an answer to that, so he disappeared out the door to get Tucker, Sam and Valerie.

**xX Line Break Xx**

Romance had settled in next to Sam, thaw had managed to cram the entirety of the class onto one room after several arguments, a surprising show of debating skill that would have done Intelligence proud and a bit of pushing and shoving. Honestly, he was a little nervous, if Intelligence had shown up, this was probably serious because he was generally called in when they needed to put the greater good over emotional attachment, in other words, he was the way they got over their ethics.

The door opened slightly and Hope slunk in, unusually reserved and quiet. Romance sighed, he knew what, or rather who, his brother needed. He gave Sam a soft nudge and motioned to Hope with his head, Tucker also got the message and stood, making his way over to the golden clad emotoclone.

"I need Valerie too."

This was not good.

**xX Line Break Xx**

Valerie had been waiting for something like this to happen since her encounter with Truth, but now the consequences were hitting her full force. Her mind was filled with images of a million Phantoms looming down on her, ordering an execution, charging up ectoblasts… As she walked a few steps behind Hope and her classmates she couldn't help but shudder, would Danny kill her now that the secret was out? Sure, he had known about who _she_ was the whole time but…

Hope suddenly made a quick turn into another room and she was hit with a wall of noise. Hope seemed to grumble something that sounded like "Oh no…" Before she heard what the yelling was about.

"We can't do this, it goes against everything!"

"Like this, she's in danger and a liability, we have enemies a lot more dangerous and powerful then her."

"We swore to protect people, we'll just protect her too."

"She can protect herself, but that's not what I'm worried about. We can fight her off, we have before, what we cannot do is allow someone like the Guys in White to het a hold of this sort of information. If they find out, they'll come at school, they'll come at home, they'll crawl out of the wood work! We won't be able to travel, hell, we won't be able to do anything government operated at all! If she tells the wrong person, we're dead, all the way this time."

_All the way this time._

Suddenly, Valerie found her saliva hard to swallow. As she peered into the room she found the largest collection of emotoclones she had seen so far. Exact copies of both Fenton and Phantom alike as well as some very varied mixtures of the two, for example the two chattering ones in the corner, identical with black and white striped hair and mismatched eyes, one ethereal green and the other clear, brilliant blue.

If she had any doubt that Danny was Phantom before, they were gone now. It was like seeing all of the stages of humanity lain out before you, you could barely believe that humans evolved from apes until you saw the stages in-between, and then it made perfect sense. Seeing her Danny and Phantom and these funny in-betweeners all in one place… She could see it now.

It took her about three minutes to realise that the yelling had stopped and about one more to realise she was standing right in the middle of the room with everyone staring at her. "I…" She choked on her own words, unable to form them.

An emotoclone that looked exactly like the Responsibility clones that followed the others around stepped forward, followed by a green eyed emotoclone that had black hair with white tips and was scribbling on a notepad. He bowed his head in greeting before mumbling something in a language that definitely wasn't english.

"Valerie?" 'Responsibility called for her attention, she turned her head to face him. "I'm Responsibility, the real one that is, and we need to talk about what Truth has revealed to you…" A glare sent Truth's way, he didn't even flinch. "And whether we should let you keep it."

"You could take it away?"

"It is our mind, to some degree, we may do whatever we wish. Usually we don't go against our ethics, but our little voices of reason over there," He said, motioning over his shoulder to the two chatting emotoclones she had noticed earlier. "Think that we should um… Forcibly remove them. Nip it in the bud. We don't have the power to make al of you forget, but just you… That we can do."

Valerie couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe. She was just getting used to the idea of Danny being Phantom and the prospect of forgetting was… Tempting. To forget the feeling of betrayal and the sting of finding out by probing rather than being trusted with the information was rough. But then again, she didn't want to go through that twice either.

"I am personally against it, but in the end, Intelligence and Knowledge kind of draw the line in these situations so you need to give them a _good reason _to trust you with this."

"So… What am I here to do?" She asked, looking around.

"Tell me Valerie, how much do you remember from your little stint in the debating team?"

**xX Line Break Xx**

From what Responsibility had told her, she just had to defend herself, with words… Not that hard, right? She didn't think so, she knew from a few little outings with the 'looser trio' what Danny could be like. While some might mistake him for thick or even stupid, she knew better. Tucker and Sam argued a lot and guess who was mediator? Not to mention that fighting ghosts and their methodical ways tended to give one an impressive knowledge of psychosis and manipulation. Danny could form a good argument and knew how to present it, besides, if the story she had weaselled out of some ghost she had fought before was true, Phantom, so Danny, had not one or two, but three royal diplomatic connections and was known to appear in court as a judge, witness or gladiator from time to time. She had a little experience since she had been in the debate team at one point earlier in the year, but she knew, now better than anytime that she was hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned and as she stepped up to the table and saw Intelligence and Knowledge on the other side, looking at her with blank, intelligent, _cold_ eyes, she knew they knew it too.

**xX Line Break Xx**

Stress was having a bad day. Not that he could remember ever having a good day mind you, ever since the accident it was _busy, busy busy._ Between schoolwork _(…Essay for Lancer's class, third period. Math's homework on the table only half done, pop quiz in biology tomorrow…)_, ghost fighting _(…Haven't seen Skulker in a while, have seen Ember though, she looked mad… Have they broken up again? Okay, expect to see both in the near future…) _and keeping the secret just that _(Mom suspects something, new ghost detector recited to me at the dinner table, fourth this week_._ Valerie knows, Valerie knows and is angry. Not good, not good, not good.)_, it was a wonder Stress was still some semblance of sane, no matter that he spoke in cyphers unless otherwise provoked _(Easier to say, faster too and easier to remember.)_ and he was always writing down what he wouldn't remember, at least he carried conscious thought. He followed Responsibility, telling him what needed to be done and who could possibly have time to focus on doing it, but right now Responsibility was busy.

He was busy with drilling Sam and Tucker for what had happened and why the hell they were there. Not only them, but their whole class! He had personally suspected Desiree, but the real explanation was just as bad. Lancer was responsible for this? Vengeance had better not find out… Speak of the devil, there he was, slinking across the halls. Generally, Stress didn't pay attention to such things, but he was heading straight to where he suspected the class was and they would never fight off Vengeance on their own, not to mention that if Sadism were to make an appearance the class was as good as dead.

Now, Stress was no fighter, he was too busy for that, but that didn't mean he couldn't stop Vengeance if he needed to, so he followed Vengeance to a secluded area before clearing his throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, putting away his beloved notepad for now and looking at his unruly brother.

Vengeance snarled and said, "They need to learn, that haven't learned yet!"

Okay, so this was going to be harder than first anticipated. He could see Sadism lurking underneath Vengeance's eyes and threatening to make an appearance. That was yet another very bad thing and Stress resolved to not let it get to that point.

You see, Hope and Happiness were the first and only _artificial _merge, but that doesn't mean that other emotoclones didn't have a natural variation of it. The thirst for revenge could turn so easily into a mindless need to hurt, to _damage, _that when Danny's ghost powers had developed and he gained the _ability_ to cause extensive harm, Vengeance had appeared to gain another personality, where the need for justice morphed into the need to cause pain to anything under Vengeance's radar. Stress's eye twitched, the need to compulsively organise everything reappearing with a… Well a vengeance, he briefly wondered if it was one of his brother's little forms of payback.

"They will learn, get your head together." It was the most Stress had spoken in months, this had better work. The key and god sent gift of these two was that Vengeance could be reasoned with and he planned on taking advantage of that. "There's nothing you can do that will help the situation, besides, who there do you really need to punish? What are you preaching? This is Sadism talking, don't let him win for god's sake. That's the last thing we need."

He could see the hesitance in Vengeance's eyes as his words hit home. _Thank god for that_, he thought.

"Come on Vengeance, they're just humans. Cut them some slack."

Vengeance cast a fleeting look over his shoulder, a war behind his eyes. Stress couldn't help but pity the poor emotoclone, this was his life. Constantly being stood down, disarmed, like a weapon that never actually got used. In the end, he simply sighed and walked into the shadows, melting into them until he was nothing but a phantom image, then he was gone.

Stress turned away, making his way back over to where Responsibility was. He didn't notice the blue eyes of Dash Baxter on his back in his hurry to record the events he had just been part of.

**xX Line Break Xx**

"Why should we believe you? We've been lied to before and it almost cost us our lives, what's left of it anyway."

Valerie grimaced and wondered if it was too late to get Danny on the debating squad. Intelligence and Knowledge were a brutal team, Knowledge fed his partner solid, unbiased facts and Intelligence wove it into something powerful. He spoke with a calm, passive tone and never once rose his voice or lost his temper. Valerie found it all quite infuriating. She took a deep breath and thought over a mantra that she had been repeating to herself since the 'trial' began ten minutes ago. _Stay calm and don't get emotional._

"Yes, you've been lied to, but not by me. Besides, you know both of my personas very well, you'd probably be able to tell if I was lying to you." She countered.

"Maybe you haven't lied to us, maybe you have. You could well have told us that we could see through you to plant the idea whereas you've been lying through your teeth this whole time. If that's the case then we shouldn't believe anything you say."

Damn, she had been trying to appeal to the fact that as the Red Huntress she had done no major damage and as Valerie, she and Danny were friends, but the two emotoclones were having none of it. Not for the first time since stepping up to that table, he felt the uncomfortable squirm of doubt that she could win this. She really hadn't wanted to take this risk, but desperate times…

"Okay, what about that time with Dani? We called a truce and I didn't break it, for the sake of a ghost. A little girl ghost, but a ghost none the less. If that isn't an indication that I'm not a heartless liar, I don't know what is."

Intelligence and Knowledge looked at each other, then back at her, and then at each other again. They began whispering to each other, but didn't answer. Finally, they separated and looked at the crowd of emotoclones. They stood and walked over to Responsibility and spoke to him in hushed voices before they walked out of the room, neither one stepping out of time with each other.

That was it apparently. One by one the emotoclones around the room got up and left, passing her as they went. Some ignored her, some spared her a glance but nothing else. She got thumbs ups and smiles from sum and even glares from others. As Truth passed by he gave her a knowing smile and a wink.

When they were all gone she made her way out of the door herself. Memory and Hope were waiting outside with Sam and Tucker and she gave them all a slightly stunned smile. The five of them made their way back to where the class was hiding, all memories intact.

**This chapter goes out to Wolffeather101 who gave me the prompt for Intelligence, sadly he's yet to meet the rest of the class, but you rock regardless!**

**BTW: Who saw that coming with Sadism and Vengeance? I purposely made them quite similar.**


	15. The Hardest Questions

**First off: I'm looking for a beta for this story, anyone up for it? I warn you, I'm slow.**

**MY EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER! Okay, so I've been getting lots of requests for a completely crackish emotoclone and considering the most logical explanation for that is that little voice in your head that ponders the really (not so) important questions… Soooooo, I'm working on that… But first, some emo stuff because being half dead messes with your head.**

**BTW, the idea of the weak holding strength came from an idea I had after reading some Supernatural and Avengers fanfics. Something I noticed about both fandoms is the awesome brothers, Dean &amp; Sam and Thor and Loki. Look at the sheer size of Sam or Loki's magical prowess, these guys know how to defend themselves, but they don't need to. Forget magic or demonic powers, having the ability to pulverise someone and ****_not needing to_**** because big brother will have them staining the floor for ****_looking at you wrong? _****That's power.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

"There is a funny and ironic truth in our life." Reflection mused out loud, his green eyes staring out into the viid of their mind. Fingers would through his head of black hair drumming a comforting rhythm against his skull. His audience of one flipped midair, hanging upside down to give him a quizzical look.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?"

He had expected his identical twin to answer. Reflection regarded Curiosity with his "thinking face", as the others called it and began.

"Our life in school perfectly represents the absolute form of perfect society."

"Really?" His doppelgänger's eyes widened before he turned right side up again and sat down, looking thoughtful. "I don't see how, I never considered school as society, much less a perfect one." The silent invitation was there, ripe and ready. Reflection smiled, his brother was always willing to listen.

"Well, in a perfect society, the power would be held by the weak, protected by the strong and nobody would flaunt their power."

"That doesn't relate at all." Curiosity said. "Nerds still get picked on, jocks are the ones who pick on them and everyone flaunts any power they have."

Reflection gave his brother an exasperated but fond look. "Let me finish." He reprimanded, before continuing. "Besides, I didn't say school life, I said _our _school life, and we kind of represent everyone. To the people, we are both the weak _and _the strong and we don't flaunt it at , who is perceived as weak, hold the strength of a million humans and we protect the truly weak by being Danny Phantom. We could ignore people yelling for help, hell, we could probably run this town if we wanted! We could have the janitors scraping Dash off the wall every other day, instead we get stiffed into lockers and take it like a champ." Reflection picked up a nearby rock and tossed it into the abyss below, watching it bounce off of small formations on the way down. He gave a tiny smirk, although it was a little sad. "We do good."

"Are we messed up?"

There we go, Curiosity had been quiet for the last few minutes. Always asking questions.

"In what aspect?" Reflection asked with a light chuckle.

"In the head." He said, without skipping a beat.

"That's a question for Truth, not me." He said, his brother frowned.

"We are, aren't we? All those decisions we need to make, they've… done something. Like last week in downtown, with Skulker and that baker ghost?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I think we're a little messed up. Just a bit though. Not much"

Curiosity swallowed a thick lump in his throat and Reflection looked at him, concerned. He looked like he was trying to swallow an entire apple in one go, there was something on his mind.

"What is it?" Reflection asked, his green eyes boring into his brother.

"The deterioration theory, do… Do you think it's true?"

Reflection shook his head sadly, not as an answer to the question, but upset that his brother had keyed into it. As much as he would like to deny it, he didn't know.

The deterioration theory had been presented to them by Pandora on their last visit. It stated that any ghost, no matter how pure the obsession, would turn mad and twisted if they didn't remain in the ghost zone. That staying in the human world was a surefire way to go mad and take your obsession too far. In truth, Reflection had been mulling over it himself. Wondering how one could take their obsession too far. Perhaps they would begin endangering people just to save them? It was a scary concept and not one he welcomed.

"I… I don't know. Maybe it doesn't count because we're a halfa? I mean, other rules don't seem to apply."

"Hmm. What about dying… or getting older, think we can do that?"

He cursed Curiosity's observance. His brother was mostly chipper, spontaneous and bizarre, I mean, just this morning Curiosity was pestering him as to why they said W "double u" when it looked like two "v"s. But he listened intently and never forgot anything. Not that he was surprised hid brother knew, the concept of their ageing was a big subject at the moment actually, the emotoclones were very concerned. It was almost a year after the incident, and they hadn't changed, at all. Not their height, weight… Hell, their _hair _hadn't grown! It was becoming increasingly likely that they were actually stuck as they were and no one really liked that idea.

They hadn't told anyone, not even Jazz, Intelligence suggested that perhaps it was their DNA settling again and once it was done they would start to age again, but he had also stated that this was unlikely. Typical Intelligence; probably right, but absolutely no tact.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's my job to ask the questions, not find out the answer."

Reflection couldn't help but laugh at this. "Yeah, I guess you're right. but don't worry about it, it'll work out."

They sat there in silence for a while as Curiosity absorbed this. His twin nodded and said, "You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong?"

"Why do we drive in parkways and park in driveways?"

Reflection couldn't help it, he laughed.


	16. Beta Announcement

Position of Beta is now taken by DarkKeyBladePhantomOfTime.


	17. All Those Tricky Questions

**Hey… Yeah, I'm alive. I… I have no excuse. I'm so sorry, next one will be faster, I promise on my dark little soul.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

The class was milling around a rooftop overlooking the Amity skyline and the stars. Well… sort of. According to Hope this was a complete replica of Amity Park where a lot of the more random emotoclones hung out. They had left the memory centre what felt like hours ago and had stopped here in hope of not running into anyone aggressive. Suddenly, two shapes on the horizon were approaching. Briefly, members of the class wondered if this copy of Amity had a Phantom, but when the forms got closer, it was revealed that it was another two identical Dannys with green eyes and black hair wearing white shirts and black jeans.

The idea of people flying, all Amity students were used to, what sent them reeling was the conversation the two were having.

"So is it illegal if I'm in my _own _pool?"

"I dunno, it _sounds _illegal."

"Hmmm. Hey! What's down there?"

One of the Dannys zipped towards them at a speed that would have surely broken the sound barrier had this been the real world before stopping only centimetres from Romance. He gave off a blinding grin and asked, "Hey Romance, what're you doin'? Who're this lot?"

Romance sighed and looked a little frustrated. "Hey Curiosity…"

The newly dubbed Curiosity frowned and his voice lowered to a concerned tone.

"Hey, what's wrong? I can go if that's…"

"No, no. It's not you, it's just been a long day."

"Right, anyway, who are these people? Or more specifically, how did they get here, this isn't that whacko Nightmare again is it? 'Cause I thought we were past that."

"Thank god for small miracles, no. No interference at all I believe, just one overly annoying teacher."

"Hey!"

"Don't deny it, it's totally true."

Curiosity blinked. "Riiigghht. Well you should probably wait for Reflection before you start explaining, and then you'd better start because I am _really _confused."

"And for once it isn't just you." Said a teasing voice as the other Danny flying with Curiosity before came into view. Romance looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

"Of course Curiosity wasn't alone."

Reflection raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather he was?"

"No!" Romance yelled, looking slightly alarmed at the notion before lowering his voice and elaborating. "No. It's just no surprise, that's all."

Curiosity giggled before sobering and saying, "We're all here Romance, spill."

Romance sighed and regaled Curiosity and Reflection with the whole story, excluding things that the class really didn't need to hear. Reflection caught on, as did Curiosity, the kid was brighter than people gave him credit for. Hope dashed over to the trio and motioned to the setting sun.

"We should go."

Romance nodded and went to round up the class. Curiosity looked to Reflection, eyes gleaming.

"Can we go with them? I want to see where this goes."

Reflection grinned and zoomed off, Curiosity in close pursuit, his laughter ringing in his twin's ears.

**xX Line Break Xx**

The two emotoclones had surprised everyone by following them and they were now happily chatting to the class. Well, rather Reflection was philosophising with Tucker, Sam and Valerie while Curiosity looked thoughtful. Mikey seemed to notice that because he meekly tugged on Curiosity's shirt and asked, "What's up? You look like you need to get something out of your system."

"Yeah, why is it considered necessary to nail down the lid of a coffin?"

He said it bluntly, with all the solum ernest of curious child. Romance rolled his eyes at the lack of tact and Hope laughed. Reflection grinned and tossed over his shoulder the offering of: "The government wants to prevent the zombie apocalypse before it starts."

Curiosity furrowed his brows and bit down on his index finger thoughtfully. "Hmm."

Mikey doesn't mean to snort, but he does because Curiosity is making a face like it's the most thought provoking thing he's ever heard. The question had been so random and the answer provided so silly, it was odd he was taking it so seriously.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the way you're acting…"

"What's wrong with the way I'm acting? What's so weird about it?"

"It's just… You act like a little kid."

"Why? Because I'm curious? Because I want to know things? That's my job. The only reason I act like a child is because children do this to learn, and really, I'm not the worst. The way half of the clones behave would have them in a mental ward in the real world. It's because we all exist in tandem that Danny is relatively stable of mind. I'm actually one of the oldest of us, humans know how to wonder what things are before they know how to fear or understand the concept of romance. I may act a little strange, but don't mistake that for naivety or innocence because it's not."

The class stayed quiet after that and they walked on in silence.

**xX Line Break Xx**

After a while more, the class stopped due to a few of the stragglers slumping down onto the tactile ground and firmly refusing to move. The entire human population, save Sam and Valerie, was asleep in minutes leaving the halfa's personas to talk with his female friends.

In the end Hope, Curiosity and Reflection found themselves in a rough circle with the two girls in the middle. Romance was absently playing with Sam's hair fro his vantage point above the ground and gazing into the star specked sky above them.

"I've always wondered why there were still stars here."

The peace was broken by Curiosity's voice. "There were stars before, but after the transformation happened it turned into this. There are no stars in the Ghost Zone."

The group took this in and sunk back into silence, unsure how to answer the other emotoclone. After a long and drawn period of quiet, Curiosity's twin spoke up.

"I think…" He said hesitantly, gazing to the aforementioned heavens; "That it's because we still have ambitions and dreams. We still want to go to space, even if we probably won't do it the traditional way now, and that's still a part of us. But the ghost side is a side of us too, and like it or not, it has a place here as well. Like us, it's an amalgamation of human and ghost, it can't be one or the other, so it's both."

"Hnn…" Curiosity gave out a small, content noise before settling down onto the soft ground and tracing the patterns in the stars. Sam and Valerie fell asleep looking at the stars that were so wrong and yet so right against the green swirls in the sky and none of them noticed the dark, red-eyed silhouette watching them from behind a nearby door and grinning nastily.


	18. Have to Stop Him

**So… I'm not going to even pretend that the amount of time I made you wait is acceptable and just leave this here…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Warning: This chapter contains semi-graphic violence angst a character you have probably gotten kind of attached to by now. Sorry.**

Hope awoke to a splitting pain in his foot. Confused, he looked down to find it's source, only to see a gloved and clawed hand wrapped around it, nails digging into the soft flesh between his foot and the fibula. Fluid that was just a little more blood than ectoplasm was already spilling down the puncture wounds. Hope let out a surprised shout and began to hit at the offending hand as it began to lift him off of the ground.

The class awoke to his yelling. Sleepy and disorientated eyes fell on Romance, Curiosity and Reflection running to contain a large being shrouded in shadow and mist that had him upside-down by the ankle. It probably would have made a fairly amusing sight if they weren't in mortal danger. Hope was clawing at the iron grip around his foot, but that was evidently only pissing it off because he winced as it tightened it's grip. When he saw that the group of teenagers were gawking rather than being sensible and fleeing he abandoned that pursuit in favour of telling them "RUN!"

Most of them had learned that it was a good idea to listen to him by now, but Sam, Valerie and Tucker, the good friends they are (and really, bless them), hesitated.

"But…"

Sam looked ready to argue, but this wasn't the time for that so he struck her with what he hoped was a comforting look and told her

"Go. Now."

She still looked hesitant, so he pulled out his secret weapon.

"Please?" He said sweetly with the most convincing smile he could muster. She gave a small huff of what seemed to be half way between a laugh and a groan before turning and fleeing, dragging the other two along behind her. He grinned at their backs fondly. They were such good friends, Danny was lucky, even if Valerie had the tendency to go all 'Red Huntress' on their butts every so often.

He turned his head to try find his brothers, were in various places in the air, trying to take down the creature who still had a death grip on his foot. It seemed to have momentarily forgotten that he was in it's hand as it was using the other to fend off the others. It seemed to pause for a minute before extending it's hand and sending a red ectobeam straight into them. They would be fine, but the other emotoclones went flying and it would take them a while to reco-ordinate themselves. Hope frowned. That was odd behaviour, like it didn't even know it could fire it… Or it couldn't remember.

He didn't have time to dwell on that for particularly long however, as with no other distractions Hope was once again the main focus of the beast. It glared at him with ominously red eyes and he gulped. It raised the hand that wasn't holding him and back handed him across the chest. The impact knocked the breath out of him and bent his captive leg at an awkward let out a hiss of pain and shook his head as fear began to creep in and his breathing pick up.

Emotoclones couldn't die… could they?

Hope tried to charge an ectobeam of his own but pain and incoming panic made it sputter out. A malicious grin showed sharp teeth and a low, guttural growl made the air around them vibrate intensely. Suddenly, Hope found him self being slammed, headfirst into the ground, making the whole world spin and making him feel incredibly dizzy. This happened a few more times, each impact jarring on his body. Ribs popping and spine crunching with every impact before he found himself flying into the very rock he had slept on that night.

Mind foggy and in terrible amounts of pain, Hope was barely able to lift his head and see the monster that had dome this to him floating towards him. He tried to move, fly, do _anything _to let him get away, but he was cornered and disoriented and very probably concussed.

"Well…" The monster said in a deep voice, fangs gleaming. "It's not your human side… But it's a start."

Hopes eyes widened and his mind raced as it aimed a glowing hand straight towards his face. _Gotta get away. Gotta warn the others. Have to make sure everyone's safe. Have to stop him, have to stop him havetostophimhavetostophim._

_Have to stop Da-_

The monster fired and everything went red… And then black.


End file.
